


智者千虑 必有一失

by ARASHI_K



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:13:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ARASHI_K/pseuds/ARASHI_K
Summary: 克拉肯×马丁一个贪财老男人马失前蹄的故事感谢老板约稿
Kudos: 2





	智者千虑 必有一失

智者千虑，必有一失。  
暂且不论马丁是不是真的智者，但为了钱财而绞尽脑汁想尽办法的他，这次确实阴沟里翻船了。  
魔杖明明就在不远处，他却没有办法拿到，也就没有办法施法，而造成这个局面的始作俑者，大半的身体还浸在海水里，只有几条触手纠缠着男人的身体，将他一点点拉近。  
他为了证实自己不是骗子，寻觅到了合适的魔物，一只幼年的克拉肯。为即将进入口袋的金币而兴奋降低警惕的马丁没能注意到克拉肯伸来的触手。  
没了武器的魔法师几乎是任人宰割，他那点挣扎完全没能起到作用，反而是在被拖行的过程中加剧了衣物的损坏，本就是质量不行的便宜货，此时已经几乎成了破布，零零散散挂在身上，再一点点脱落。  
他终于被拖到了魔物的面前。即使只是幼体，克拉肯比起人类也是庞然大物，狰狞的金黄虹膜上映出狼狈不堪的男人身影已经是自暴自弃般一动不动了。  
触手开始沿着脚踝一路向上。人类温热的身体似是引起了克拉肯的好奇，它将触手紧紧贴上。尚有布料覆盖的地方还只是湿漉漉的黏附感，而直接与魔物接触的皮肤传来的触感让魔法师扭动着试图挣脱。吸盘牢牢吸附上柔嫩的皮肤，酥麻与瘙痒过电般一阵阵冲向大脑。起初还只是两条腿，马丁还能挣扎，但越爬越上的触手很快印证了他内心的恐惧与担忧。触手尖端的小吸盘咬上了暴露在空气中已经挺立的乳头。敏感部位被真空刺激的快感，让男人一下软了腰，挣脱也无疾而终。  
“放开……”他最后只能呼救，可无人能听到这夹杂着复杂情绪的颤抖声音。

触手束缚的猎物挣扎的幅度越来越小，克拉肯便拖着拉向自己。男人已经丧失了斗志，克拉肯巨大的瞳孔倒映出他自暴自弃般的表情。他半睁着眼，只有在情欲涌上的时候，闭上眼咬着牙，绷紧身体将本能的冲动压制回去。  
像是遥控玩具般，克拉肯玩弄着人类。魔物拥有的智力足够使它渐渐摸索出规律，那几处格外柔软的部位是它刺激猎物的要害，人类在它手下被肆意揉捏着，几乎软成了一滩水。他也确实出水了，性器被吸盘吸附着，被魔物刻意地一起一伏地宛如吸吮地刺激着，早就已经硬得流水。  
毫无悬念，马丁是个处男，为此他的肉体对情欲十分诚实。他甚至有些庆幸，魔物到目前为止还没有出现捕食的倾向，仅仅是被玩弄……他早就舍弃的自尊自然不会在这种时候突然复活——只要还能活着，就能继续赚钱，就能等到达成梦想的那天。  
马丁在情欲中沉浮着，魔物的触碰除却没有温度，甚至可以算上舒适。粘液起到了润滑的作用，幼年克拉肯的触手还很软嫩，冰冷的无机质物般贴着肉给予刺激，这让男人更为清晰地认识到此时此刻自己正被魔物奸淫着。  
在情潮中时不时翘起的性器已经不能满足魔物的好奇心了，它开始向更深处探寻。触手尖沿着肉柱向下划去，划过睾丸会阴，借着吐出的腺液，顶进了穴口。男人前面的性器都用得极少，颜色极淡，后面那处更是如此，本是淡淡的褐色，此时却因刺激和情欲编的媚红。他看不见，不知道自己的肉体现在是怎样诱人，但恐惧是真实地生出了。  
从尖端开始变粗的触手一点点挤进，由身体内部迸发得撕裂的痛楚愈发明晰。男人不是没有承受过创伤与疼痛——但那只是单纯的物理或是魔法攻击造成的，这样被从内部打开、侵入、占据，耻辱和匪夷所思的恐惧带来的冲击远超疼痛，本来在前戏中硬起来的性器也早就萎缩了。此时软趴趴地，可怜兮兮地一滴一滴地吐着腺液。  
“唔……”他发出了悲鸣。但是手脚都被触手束缚着，几乎无法做出任何动作，男人只能扭动着腰，试图让进得不深的异物滑出肠道。可是事与愿违，动作的变化让肠肉变动，反而是将触手夹得更紧。更要命的是，体位的变动让触手上的凸起抵上了最为敏感的腺体。他几乎是被爆炸的快感炸的整个人弹了起来，然后再次落回触手交织形成的网上。这太超过马丁的承受范围了，他的眼前近乎全白，甚至五感全部消失了一瞬，他因疼痛还疲软的性器，竟是吐出了一大股清液。他想要尖叫，最后却只是将肺中的空气挤出般，发出嘶哑低沉的气音。  
捕获的玩物突然做出剧烈的反应，身体绷成一张弯弓的力度像是要挣脱禁锢般，幼年的克拉肯也是受到了惊吓，它换上最长的两条触腕，缠上男人的腰，那处有一些因岁月而积攒下的软肉，除了性器和乳首，那里的肉是最为敏感的。触腕与触手不同，没有吸盘，却能分泌麻痹活物的毒素，幼体能分泌的毒素尚且不多，作用于人体也只有轻微的效果。  
但对眼下肉欲缠身的马丁来说，这点毒素是毁灭性的。干性高潮后的身体，虽然进入了不应期，可是高潮来得快，去得也快，仿佛闪电般掠过全身，却没有深入，只是浅尝辄止的高潮，精神上获得了满足，肉体却远远不够。腰部的软肉被注入毒素，轻微的麻痹感让触觉变得迟钝，每一次被按压生出电流，蔓延开来，又痒又麻，甚至压过了后穴的疼痛。  
男人再次绷紧全身的肌肉，徒劳的试图从这样磨人的触碰中逃离，或是阻止痒意侵蚀理智。然而事与愿违，他越是挣扎，束缚越紧，麻痹的感觉渐渐浸染全身，仅仅是气流的变化刮过汗毛，就能激起一阵颤栗。眼下的状况只能说是折磨，马丁却发现自己的性器再次硬了起来，精神和肉体仿佛分裂开了，一方在享受欢愉，一方在承受痛苦。  
泪水从眼角溢出，或许是生理性的，又或许是心底最后那点自尊在作祟。然而泪水还没沿着脸颊落下，他就陷入了黑暗——触手覆盖住了他整个脸，海水和魔物的咸腥气息刹那间灌满了鼻腔，他想呕吐，没能如愿，因为触手已经撬开牙关侵入了他的嘴。过于粗大的触手将男人的嘴撑到极限，他甚至怀疑下巴是不是已经脱臼了，连咬这个动作都没有办法做到。尖端已经触到了喉咙口的小舌，就连悲鸣都被堵了回去，只有含混不清的呻吟从缝隙中挤出。  
太恶心了……好想解脱……尽管眼前已经是一片黑暗，男人还是闭上了眼睛，落入了更黑的深渊。  
玩具重新安静下去，魔物似乎也松了口气，继续之前的探索。那处紧紧绞着它的肉穴分泌出了粘液般的液体，这使它十分好奇，继续抠挖着，寻找着液体的来源。  
被剥夺了视线之后，其它感官都变得更加敏感。所幸毒素的作用已经过去了大半，腰部也因为长时间的刺激而彻底麻木失去感觉——也因此，全身的感觉都集中在了上下两张被侵入的嘴。触手尖有意拨弄着小舌，那处本就脆弱，禁不住玩弄，只一会儿就充血，很痛，同时生出异样的快感。痛觉改过了呕吐感，快感催生出更多唾液，在触手搅弄下发出淫靡的水声，丝毫不减弱地直接传入马丁的大脑。色情的声音越过了理智的思考，直接给重新燃起的性欲浇上一把油。欲火自然是被后穴传来的快感点燃的。马丁悲哀地发现，自己真的是个很随便的人，随便到改变身份以后轻易习惯现状重新找到目标，随便到在这种情况下也能习惯并生出快感取悦自己的身体、或许还有神智。  
起初，敏感点只是是不是地被擦到，带来的快感强烈而短促，性器一跳一跳，乳头也在触碰下一阵一阵地膨胀。随后。魔物似乎是找到了什么规律，开始着重摩擦那一块软肉。快感瞬间膨胀，侵占了四肢百骸。大脑完全没有办法处理这毁灭般的愉悦，就算看不见，马丁也能感觉到自己整个身体都烧成了红色。黑暗之中，他甚至能感觉到自己的乳孔都张开了，如果自己是女人，或许都喷出了奶水。他不知道自己什么时候第一次射精的，因为几乎没有多久，超过大脑阈值的快感就让性器再次勃起，再次射出。几番往复，卵袋都射空了，男人的小腹到胸口被自己的精液糊得一塌糊涂，但性器还是一点点从疲软的状态充血，连腺液都流干了，什么都射不出了，最后，只能从小口淌出尿液。  
精液的腥膻和尿液的味道弥漫在鼻腔……一切都失控了……马丁失神地想着，头脑似乎被快感冲坏了，完全没有办法运作……  
他在黑暗中失去知觉。

马丁睁开眼，他在沙钟旅亭熟悉的房间醒来。他坑蒙拐骗来的便宜徒弟坐在床边看着青魔法师，见到男人醒来，也没有什么特别的反应，“你再不去天青斗技场就要迟到了哦。”  
马丁瞬间从床上弹起，慌忙穿上蓝色假面的服装，冲出了房间。不管怎样，只有赚钱是不能耽搁的，他的梦想需要更多，更多的金钱。  
他离开得匆忙，没能看到坐在那边注视着他背影的冒险者暗沉下去的目光。


End file.
